Marina White and the Seven Animals
Cast *Snow White - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Prince Florian - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Queen Grimhilde - Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Witch Grimhilde - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Doc - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Grumpy - Little John (Robin Hood) *Happy - Curious George *Sleepy - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Bashful - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Sneezy - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Dopey - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *The Magic Mirror - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Humbert the Huntsman - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Prince Florian's Horse - Captain (101 Dalmatians; 1961) Scenes #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 2 Lady Blue's Magic Dog #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 3 Marina Meets Hubie ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 4 Lady Blue's Dark Demand #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 5 In the Woods/Marina Runs Away #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 6 Marina's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 7 Marina Discovers a Cottage #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 9 Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 10 Marina Explores Upstairs #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 13 The Animals Discover Marina #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 14 Marina Meets Animals #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animal's Washing Song)" #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 17 Deceived/Lady Blue Disguised Herself #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 18 "The Animal's Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 20 Bedtime in the Animals' Cottage #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 21 Felicia's Evil Plan #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 22 The Animals Leave For Work #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 23 Marina Meets Felicia #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 24 A Race Against Time #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 25 Marina's Death and Funeral #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Marina White and the Seven Animals Part 27 End Credits Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Animals of Farthing Wood *The Great Mouse Detective *The Jungle Book; 1967 *The Jungle Book 2 *Robin Hood *Curious George *Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey! *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *Curious George (TV Series) *Over The Hedge *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *All Dogs Go to Heaven *101 Dalmatians Gallery pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg|Marina as Snow White pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1189.jpg|Hubie as Prince Florian 250px-LadyBlue.PNG|Lady Blue as Queen Grimhilde Felicia.jpg|Felicia as Witch Grimhilde Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Doc Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-368.jpg|Little John as Grumpy Curious George.jpg|Curious George as Happy RJ.jpg|RJ as Sleepy Timon_in_The_Lion_King-0.jpg|Timon as Bashful Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom Cat as Sneezy Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Dopey Carface.jpg|Carface as the Magic Mirror Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as Humbert the Huntsman Captain (101 Dalmatians).jpg|The Captain as Prince Florian's Horse Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs